


The Righteous Ending

by SpicaM



Series: Mechanical Angels [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Forgiven, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nice Michael (Supernatural), Nice Raphael (Supernatural), No Apocalypse, Smart Dean Winchester, mechanical angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Seven years since Sam went to Standford, he didn't expect meeting with his brother in this circumstances.AU in which Dean didn't went to Sam in S1Ep1: Pilot.





	The Righteous Ending

**The Righteous Ending**  
  
Sam Winchester left his brother and father and went to Standford. He didn't want hunting and he really was into being normal.  
Seven years ago was the last time he saw his father and his brother, the last time he saw his girlfriend was five years ago when she died in a fire. Four years ago he started with the hunting again.  
Three years ago he found his father. Two years ago, a demon keep following him helping with his plan to stop Lilith.  
A year ago, he freed Lucifer from his cage.  
Now, everything is in peace.  
The only thing Sam heard about the end was from an Angel. Anna told him with a smile.  
"The Righteous Man ended everything. He fixed the world and the angels. It was nice to meet you"  
And she vanished.  
Sam and his father, with some help from his father, started looking for the Righteous Man. Apparently the first seal for Lucifer's cage.  
"...a Righteous Man spills blood in hell"  
Said Sam seating in his father's truck looking the documents Bobby send them.  
After going back into the bussiness, Bobby refused to let John Winchester in his home, after a few questions from Sam, he decided to just help him.  
Sam didn't understand why.  
"So, this Righteous Man was the one whi started all of this shit"  
Said Dad meanwhile Sam nodded.   
"But he ended it"  
Comented Sam looking at the documents and frowning.  
"Dad, Lucifer told me I'm his True Vessel and told me his big brother is trying to get my big brother. So, Where's Dean?"  
It wasn't the first time he asked that. Dad didn't know where Dean is. Bobby just told them he is safe and happy.  
The question was, Where is safe?  
"I don't know. You know I tried to talk with him since this shit started but I didn't found him, all of his phones didn't work"  
Explained Dad frowning watching the road.  
"That's because you left him alone"  
The movement in Dad's face was enough for Sam to know they will start fighting again.   
All the talk about Dean and the Righteous Man was done for the rest of the week.

* * *

Sam was in Pontiac, Ilinois, looking at a case about a ghost when he heard a giggle. He looked up looking at a young girl. She was staring at him with a smile in her face.  
"Hello"  
Sam said looking at the girl with a slight smile.  
"Hi"  
Said the young girl before a man with a trenchcoat put his hand in the little girl shoulder.  
"Claire, Jimmy is looking for you. It's time to go"  
Told the man with a very deep voice. The girl smiled and nodded a little before waving her hand at Sam.  
"Bye"  
Said the girl leaving Sam with the strange man.  
"Samuel Winchester"  
Greet the man before nodding a little.  
"Wait!"  
Exclaimed Sam standing up looking at the man. He and his father were officialy dead in FBI records, so it was very unlikely an unknown man knew his name.  
The man stopped an look at Sam.  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
Asked Sam trying to avoid suspicion from the people in the restaurant.  
"I am Castiel. I know your name because you are Lucifer's True Vessel and the boy with demon blood who opened Lucifer's cage"  
Answered the man before looking at John Winchester and walking to the door.  
"Wait!"  
Said Sam and his father understood the surprise in Sam because inmediately they were at the door. The light of a car where the only sign Sam had in that moment.  
Back in the hotel, John locked the door before sitting across from Sam.  
"Apprently, that car is owned by a James Novak, a married man, father of a girl and working selling AM radio air time"  
Explained Sam before his father nodded a little.  
"Apprently, James Novak has a distant cousin exactly like him called Castiel Novak, he moved here a year ago with his boyfriend and they were in a familiar outing without the boyfriend because he was working"  
Explained John sighing looking at his son.  
"Well, I can have his address and we can go and ask him about his cousin Castiel and ask him how he know that"  
Said Sam before nodding a little at his search. Bobby didn't know about any hunter called Castiel, so it could be a demon or something like that.  
John was ready to go and interview at this Castiel as soon as Sam got the address.

* * *

When Sam and John knocked the door at James Novak's house, they saw a man exactly like that Castiel guy. It really looks like his twin.  
"James Novak?"  
Asked John in his FBI persona.  
"Yes?"  
"i'm agent Jones and this is agent Philips. We have some questions about your cousin, a Castiel Novak"  
Said John and Sam saw the suspicion in the man's face.  
"Why? Cas haven't done anything wrong"  
Asked the man with a hint of suspicion in his voice too.  
"We have some questions for him, if you could help us with the address, we will leave you alone"  
Said Sam trying his best face in order to calm the man down.  
With some suspicion, James Novak gave them an address before closing the door.  
"Well, that was suspicious"  
Said John walkin to the address. Sam nodded a little.  
"very. It was like the man was trying to keep us from thar Castiel guy"  
Answered Sam frowning slightly. The home wasn't too far from James Novak's house.  
It was a very big house, bigger than the other Novak's house.  
Sam knocked at the door waiting until the same Castiel guy opened the door.  
"Samuel Winchester and John Winchester. I wasn't hoping to see you again"  
Greeted the man before John smiled at him lightly.  
"We have some questions and we will like some answers"  
Said John going inside the house with Sam behind him. The man didn't stop them.  
"I ask you to go as soon as possible. I don't want to here and we will appreciate if you don't come back"  
Asked Castiel before Sam frown.  
"Well, we will stay here untill you give us some answers"  
Said John sitting in the living room with Castiel in front of them.  
"How do you know who we are? Who are you? What are you?"  
Asked Sam looking at the man before Castiel stared at them.  
"I know who you are because every angel in heaven knows about you two. The boy with demon blood who freed Lucifer and the man who killed Azazel"  
Answered the man before Sam nodded a little. He said the angels.  
"Are you an angel?"  
Asked John. He didn't want to talk about the angels, but they were in his dreams and that Zachariah guy was an angel even if he was a dick.  
"Do you know who is the Righteous Man?"  
Asked Sam at the same time his father did. Maybe he will gave them the answers they needed.  
"I am the angel who gripped the Righteous Man thight and raised him from perdition. The Righteous Man is Dean Winchester"  
Answered the angel and Sam had to stop and blink a couple of times.  
"Wait, what?"  
"Dean?"  
The angel nodded a couple of times. Looking at the door from time to time.  
"Are you saying Dean stopped the Apocalypse?"  
Asked Sam incredulous. He haven't see his brother, but he knows Dean can't be capable of doing something he and his dad couldn't do in two years.  
"Dean Winchester not only stopped the Apocalypse, he helped the angels cut a corruption in heaven and was responsible for the good changes in the human's paradise"  
Explained the angel before John snorted.  
"Look, angel. My son cna be a lot of things, but there are no way Dean can do all of the things you say"  
Said John incredulous and looking at the angel with amusement.  
"Right! Dean can be a lot of things, but he can't be doing all of this. He isn't the brightest one, you are just joking with us"  
Answered Sam dimissive looking at the angel.  
"That's your problem, you don't have faith"  
Said Castiel before standing up and walking calmly towards...  
Dean  
Who was looking at them with a mix of betray and surprise.  
"Out"  
Said Dean looking at Sam and John.  
"Dean..."  
"Son..."  
"I said out of my house!"  
Yelled Dean before Castiel shoved both of them outside the big house.  
"I didn't come to my house wanting to hear about how stupid I am. So get out and don't try to bother Jimmy or his family or even Cas"  
Warned Dean very pissed off before closing the door on their faces.

* * *

In their motel room they found two men. A tall, sunglassed man next to a dark skinned one.  
"Who are you?"  
Asked John standing and pointing at them with his gun.  
"John and Samuel Winchester. I am Michael and this is my brother Raphael"  
Sam gaped a little. The Archangels are in their motel room!  
"We have came here because Castiel informed us of your presence in this city"  
Explained Raphael before Michael snapped his fingers and both humans were seated in Sam's bed.  
"We have come to explain, in behalf of Castiel about Dean Winchester's part in the stopping of the Apocalypse. As you were informed by Castiel, Dean Winchester put a lot of sense in us. As my True Vessel, Dean Winchester have a very delicate conection with me and explained to me about some unsavory things Zachariah did in order to bring the apocalypse. In light of everything, a lot of the things some angels were doing were against Father's wishes, and as such, They weren't condoned and we, Raphael and myself did a lot of investigation leaving the findings with Dean and Castiel as our conection outside Heaven. He helped us putting things in order and stoping Lucifer"  
Explained the Archangel Michael before the Archangel Raphael took cue and keep talking.  
"Putting him in a place and talking helped a lot of things with the help of Gabriel. After this, some angels who didn't understand humanity were send to earth in order to learn from the Righteous Man and fixing some things in heaven. As Zachariah killed Dean and brought him to Heaven, we had a chance to know him and get his help until we resurrected him. As a reward for his work with us, Father gave Castiel a human body in order to be with Dean Winchester until the day of his death"  
Explained Raphael before looking at Michael and nodding his head.  
"Just because he is my True Vessel, he...made, this body for me, a mechanical body who can endure my grace. All of the angels have one mechanical vessel from Dean Winchester and we are grateful."  
Finished Michael before both angels dissapeared.

* * *

Bobby explained to Sam when he told him everything that happened in Pontiac, Ilinois.  
"After yer and yer daddy left 'im, Dean was in a bad shape. I made him stay at my house until he know what to do with himself. He started taking courses in mechanics 'cos he is good at it. I helped him to go to university. He ended being so damn good at it, he just keep hunting and working. Some of the things I send to you were weapons Dean designed for us. The salt bomb, the holy water system, the Wendigo Kit. All of it? Dean's creations for the hunters. Rufus and myself got a family discount alongside some hunters like Caleb and Jim. Then, saving a psych kid, he ended dead. None of us know about that untill a frickin' angel of the lord appear with Dean. The boy were in hell four months. Some demons stormed into heaven and dragged Dean down. The angels went for Dean and save him. They brought him back when the firs' seal were opened.   
Dean and Cas, the angel, were stoping some seals and you keep breaking them with the demon. When Lucifer went out of his cage, Dean was working for a way to stop Michael from coming down and kill everything. 'pparently, some crazy angel were brainwashing other angels and working with Zachariah in order to bring apocalypse. When Cas explained about the crazy angel, Dean told it to Michael and made a deal with him, if the story was true, they will hear him out, it the story is false, Dean will say yes.   
Stupid thing, but it worked. The crazy angel were brainwashing the archangels and making them a couple of dicks.  
Remember the Trickster? He was an angel, Gabriel. He helped Dean with some things untill Dean could built a mechanical body powerful enough to contain Michael and brought Michael here on earth in order to make things right with Lucifer.   
Boy ended up locking Lucifer in a ring of holy oil and making him and the other three archangels talk. When all of 'em decided to just stop this Apocalypse thing, Lucifer went, destroyed some demons, took the throne of Hell and put some crossroads demon as the one in power when he went looking and fooling around on earth.   
One day, Dean brought us to Pontiac, Ilinois. That was the home town of Castiel's vessel. Apparently, the angels were doing the right thing 'cos Castiel was there and his vessel was there as well, two bodies exactly similar.   
Dean keep making some mechanical things and brought a home there 'cos there was near here and near Jimmy's family. Some angels and demons were trying to harm them so they will stay there until something new came. Yer brother was doing a very good job"  
Sam can only stare at the information Bobby send him. Apprently, Sam and John Winchester were most wanted by the FBI and Dean Winchester was a very famous mechanic.

* * *

Cas sat down next to Dean looking at him worriedly.

"Dean I-"

Dean shaked his head looking at the angel with a slight smile.

"No Cas. I'm ok. It's just...damn"

Dean sighed before looking at the wall across the living room. The living room where the first thing he heard from his brother and his father were about how he wasn't capable of anything.

"I really thought they would...they would have been looking for me. I was very near. Hell! I even keep hunting and I send them all the things I did for them and even then..."

A sigh and Cas' arms were on Dean.

"Dean, I can't help about them, but you know how I and my siblings are very grateful for you and your help. I'm grateful for everything you did for me and my family. Michael and Raphael are very fond of you and Gabriel was more in contact with the family than ever"

Said Cas tighten the hug and looking at Dean's shoulder. He really wanted to go and yell at the stupid humans who hurt his precious Righteous Man, his lover.

"I know Cas, it's just...I thought they liked me a little bit more..."

Before Dean can continue, Cas decided to shut him up with a kiss.

"Maybe they don't know what they had, but I'm grateful you are mine now"

Smiled Cas looking at the precious green eyes of Dean.

A slight smile in Dean's face was enough for now.

"Well...I have some ideas for Hannah's vessel. I want you to see them before we go to that ghoul hunt on Minessota"

Said Dean taking Cas' hand talking about the design for the mechanical body of Hannah, a very slim and femenine mechanical vessel she asked Dean for.

Castiel knew his lover likes to be needed and all of his brothers really like the idea of a vessel similar to the one Michael wears. A nice and eternar vessel who can be stored and don't need the aceptation of a human or stealing that human's life.

There were some angels like Castiel, Balthazar or Gabriel who enjoy the carnal activities and will keep the human's vessel until he got bored. Even Gabriel take his mechanical vessel when he knows there will be some things he wants to do or test for Dean. A funny thing to play. a Very resistent thing to play, said Gabriel when Castiel asked him about it. Even if the vessel were destroyed, it can be rebuilt and Dean got a lot of ideas in order to avoid the vessels to be in danger of time, wind or water.

A really beautiful manifestation of a human's determination.

Castiel smiled a little before hearing the words of his brothers to the Winchesters.

After all, the Righteous Ending will be written in the Winchester Gospels as the evidence of the strenght of humanity.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of a smart!Dean and a nice Michael. This will be a series about the mechanical angels.  
> Thank you for reading


End file.
